All Spies Learn to Lie
by stephaniek
Summary: Cammie tries to figure out what all of her friends and her mysterious sort-of boyfriend are keeping from her..no one will give her answers and she is determined to find out what everyone is hiding from her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gallagher** **Academy**

The first time I saw him was about a year ago when he successfully tailed me on my CoveOps lesson. And I didn't even know that he was following me. I don't know what was worse, the fact that he was able to tail me or that I started to like him. Zach and the rest of the Blackthorne boys came to my school, The Gallagher Academy, to do a school exchange. They came for the second semester of the school year, then left for summer and first semester, but then they returned for the second semester of my junior year. The thing is, Zach and I sort of have a thing. The cool part about sort-of-dating a spy? He knows who you are and you don't have to make up a story about your life. The downfall of it? He is very mysterious. And secretive. My roommates, Bex, Liz and Macey all agree with me that having boys here is awesome. Bex likes Grant, Liz likes Jonas, and Macey..well, Macey still has eyes for Preston. Zach, Jonas and Grant are all in the same classes as us, which is a huge plus. The only class that Liz and Jonas aren't in with us is CoveOps. They are both extremely smart and decided to study other things.

The only bad part about having roommates? Their need to wake up and be loud at precisely seven in the morning.

"Bex, can you be any louder?" I asked her from my bed. I was still trying to sleep, but I guess that doesn't matter to them.

"Cammie, it's seven! We have to leave for breakfast in ten minutes..TEN MINUTES! We have to look decent for the guys."

"Ugh don't remind me." The bad part about having boys at your school? The need to look good. I finally got out of bed and quickly got ready. I didn't look my best, but it was worth the extra twenty minutes of sleep.

"Bex, Macey, Cam? Are you guys ready to go?" Liz was someone who always had to be on time.

"Yep let's go!" Macey was already out the door before any of us said anything.

When we finally sat down at our table to eat, the boys came over and sat with us. After a couple minutes of eating, Zach looked over and noticed that I wasn't eating or saying much.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Here, eat a pancake or something." He grabbed a pancake from the middle of the table and put it on my plate.

"No it's okay, I'm not really hungry."

"Cam, you have to eat." I looked over and saw Liz staring at me. She continued and said, "A spy can never work on an empty stomach."

Pretty soon, everyone at our table was staring at me so I took a bite just to please them. After I finished the pancake, I excused myself from the table and went around to wander. Wandering around the mansion was one of my favorite things to do because I knew the mansion like the back of my hand. I knew about all of the secret passageways and it was nice to finally have some quiet time to think. I walked over to one of my favorite hidden passageways and was about to pull the lever when I heard a voice behind me.

"Gallagher Girl, are you trying to run off?"

"Oh hi, Zach. No I was just..." I trailed off as I saw a smile beginning to play across his face. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He paused for a moment and then went on, still smiling as he spoke. "It's just that you never finished showing me all of your secret passageways."

I rolled my eyes and smiled and went into the secret passageway. I leaned back and said, "Well are you coming or not?"

For the rest of the day we explored the mansion and talked, just enjoying being with each other.

"Well, I guess we had better be getting back. We are going into town soon and we wouldn't want anyone to wonder where we are." Just as I finished saying that, he leaned over and kissed me. It felt good to kiss him and I didn't want to stop.

"Speaking of going out, you want to come see a movie or something with me?" I nodded, and before I could say anything, he grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the secret passageway. We went our separate ways when we got back to the hall, I went to my room and he went to his.

"See you later, Gallagher Girl."

When I got back to the room, my roommates asked where I was and they got really excited when I told them about my movie date.

"We have to pick out an outfit for you and do your hair!" Liz was obviously excited about this. No sooner had she said that then Macey was off in my closet, looking for something she thought I could wear. An hour later, we were all dressed and ready to go. When we got to the front door to leave, Zach and the boys came over and we all started to talk. I saw my mom at the top of the stairs so I went over to her to say bye.

"Bye sweetie, have fun and remember to be safe."

"I know, mom. I will."

"Make sure you stay with Zach and the group, okay?"

"Don't worry I will. Bye mom!" I waved to her as I walked back to the group. Just as I turned to walk away, I saw Mr. Solomon come over and they gave each other a worried look. That was strange, I thought to myself. Before I reached my friends, I noticed that they were having an intense conversation about something. It looked important because they were all worried. When I got to them, they all looked at each other weirdly and stopped talking. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Liz replied, a little too quickly and defensively. I decided to ignore it for now and we all walked in one big group down to Roseville. When we got there, we all decided just to hang out and walk around instead of going to the movies. I hung back from the group a little and Zach stopped so he could talk to me.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." A couple of seconds passed before I added, "Zach, what were you guys talking about earlier, and don't say that it was nothing."

"It was nothing. We were just.." He trailed off as Bex and Macey came over and he noticed me looking at him suspiciously. I looked at Bex and Macey too and then I turned to them and said, "What were you guys talking about earlier?" My voice was strong and angry. They all looked at each other but said nothing. "Fine." I snapped. "Then answer this. Why do you guys all have comms units in?" They didn't answer, which was what I expected so I turned around and started to walk back to school. I felt Zach grab my arm and say, "Cammie, wait. Let me walk back with you."

"No." I snapped. Why were they wearing comms and I wasn't? It didn't make any sense. Before any of them could try to stop me, I turned and ran back to the mansion. I took a couple of shortcuts so I easily lost them. When I got back to the mansion, my mom was waiting for me and she pulled me inside.

"Cameron," she snapped. "What do you think you were doing running away from everyone?"

"Mom, why were they all wearing comms?"

She ignored my question and said, "Cameron, listen to me. Don't ever do that again. Now go to your room and rest. Your roommates will be back shortly." She turned away before I could ask her anything so I went to my room. When I got there, it was empty so I got changed but instead of falling asleep, I waited for them. After an hour, they still weren't back yet so I decided to go explore the mansion. I was wandering around the halls when I heard the voices, quiet at first but they got louder as I approached them. They were all there, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas. And even...Mr. Solomon? I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but I heard things like, "Cammie..saw us..we should tell her.." What were they talking about? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that they had finished talking. I started to turn around but then I felt a strong hand cover my mouth and pull me back around the corner. I didn't realize who it was until they said, "Gallagher Girl, what are you doing here?"

"Zach, you should be explaining yourself, not me. Why were you wearing comms, Zach?"

"Cam, I.."

"Stop lying to me and answer my question. Why were you and everyone else wearing comms?"

"I can't tell you, Cammie." His voice sounded so soft and small, almost like he was pleading with me to forgive him.

"You know what? Forget I asked. Apparently keeping secrets from me is what everyone does." I turned and walked off before he could respond. When I got to my room, my roommates were already there and they were silent when I walked in. "So are you guys going to tell me anything?" No response. Figures. "Fine." I snapped. I went right to my bed and tried to fall asleep. When I woke up, I noticed that my roommates were cautiously avoiding me. It was like they didn't want to say or do anything to upset me. Hah, too late I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

If my roommates thought that I would readily forgive them for what they did, then they were wrong. I wanted answers, but no one seemed to want to give them to me. This can be really frustrating, especially for spies like me.

The rest of the week went by really slowly. I had no one to talk to. Well, I had people like Tina and Anna, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to them because of the situation I was in with my supposed friends. Everyday, at breakfast and in class, they would try to get me to talk to them. I wouldn't even talk to my mom. I had just finished going to P&E and I was walking back to my room to change, silently hoping that my roommates wouldn't be there. When I got to the Hall of Mirrors, I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. I tried to pull my arm free, but they were strong and wouldn't let me go.

"Gallagher Girl, you have to talk to us eventually.." It was Zach. Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"Don't call me that." I snapped. I turned to go but he still held onto my arm. "What do you want?"

"Cammie, listen, I'm sorry, okay? It's just, I want to tell you but-"

"But you can't, I know. Trust me, that's the only thing anyone ever says around here." He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like he wanted me to forgive him. This got me even more angry. "Do you really expect me to forgive you for lying to me?"

"Cam, I'm not lying," He protested. He tried to continue, but I cut him off.

"If you are not lying and have nothing to hide then tell me what's really going on." I paused and looked at him before I continued. "Why were you and everyone else wearing comms, Zach?" I didn't even wait for the answer that I knew would never come. I turned away and quickly walked back to my room.

The walk back to my room felt a lot longer than it really was. I had so many questions, and so little answers. When I got back to the room, no one was there. I let out a sigh of relief, one that I didn't realize that I had been holding in.

After I got changed, I walked down to the dining hall for dinner. Unfortunately, I never got to the dining hall because I was stopped at my mom's office.

They were all there, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, my mom and Mr. Solomon. I cautiously went in the room and just stood there, waiting for them to speak first. They were all silent, so after a minute I snapped, "What? Are you guys actually going to tell me the truth?"

A look passed between my mom and Mr. Solomon before my mom said, "Actually, sweetie, yes. We decided that we should probably tell you, but it's going to ruin everything."

"Well this should be interesting," I said as I plopped down on the couch in my mom's office.

Mr. Solomon was the first to speak. "Well Ms. Morgan, the reason all of your friends had comms is because, well…" He trailed off and looked at my mom before he continued. "Everyone had comms because, well, your birthday's coming up and we wanted to surprise you with a good gift. Everyone had comms so that we could all talk to each other and make sure you were distracted." After he finished talking, I just looked at my mom to see if it was true. She just nodded and said, "It's true Cam. We were going to surprise you, but here it is." She handed me a really cool necklace and everyone said, "Happy birthday Cam!" I looked at all of their faces, and no one seemed to make eye contact with me. I didn't want to think that they were lying, so I just went along with them. Liz said, "It has a cool laser in it that can shoot things! I helped design it myself." She sounded very proud of herself so I forced myself to smile and I said, "Thanks guys!"

One by one, they all came forward and gave me a hug. Zach was the last one, and he hugged me a little bit longer than the others. Before he pulled away, he squeezed me gently and whispered, "Are we good, Gallagher Girl?" I just nodded at him, I didn't have the energy to say anything else. When he smiled back, it wasn't his usual smirk. It looked like it was forced and like he was trying to hide something.

"Well," my mom said, "I think you guys should probably go to dinner now before everyone leaves. It is getting late!" We all turned to leave and then she said, "Cammie, come here." I went over to her while everyone else waited in the hall. "Happy early birthday! I love you sweetie. And Cam, honey, please be careful."

"Thanks mom, I love you too. And don't worry, I will." I wondered how long they were going to keep lying to me, but I pushed that thought out of my mind and just tried to believe that they were telling me the truth and I found myself slowly starting to believe it. I quickly turned and ran out of her office and I joined my friends who were waiting for me.

We went down to dinner, and everyone looked surprised to see me sitting with my friends. Sure enough, Tina came over to me and whispered, "So Cammie, you guys are all friends again?" I just rolled my eyes and told her that we had always been friends. She gave me a skeptical look but went back to her seat because she could tell that I wasn't going to say anything else.

After dinner, we were walking back to our rooms when Zach pulled me aside and told the others to go on without us. He turned to me and saw that I was still looking at him weirdly.

"Cam, are you still mad at me?" I didn't answer so he continued talking. "It's true, you know. We wanted to surprise you with a good present..but it didn't really work out that way.." I was still silent so he continued talking. "Cam, say something, will you?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Like, okay, I believe you." No sooner had I said that then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Forgive me?" He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch, I pulled back and said, "Yeah, I guess," before leaning in to him. Kissing him reminded me of all my memories of him, and slowly all of my doubts about them lying faded away. I believed him, I realized, and it made me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy with school and soccer..I can't wait until summer :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter. Period.**

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed and renewed.

I know that sounds weird, but it was true. I had my friends back, and I was happy. I even had a really cool new present.

Even though I was happy, there was still something tugging at the back of my mind. Something didn't feel right, but I pushed it out of my mind once I saw Zach and all of my friends at our table eating breakfast.

"Earth to Cam..Cammie..CAM!" Bex is really loud. All of the time.

"What, Bex?"

"Nothing you just spaced out there for a second." I rolled my eyes at her. That was definitely not something that was worth yelling about. I felt Zach put his arm on my hand and gently squeeze it. I turned and looked at him, and the second I saw his eyes, I melted. His eyes are one of my favorite parts about him. Besides his abs, of course. But I am never telling him any of that. He's cocky enough as it is. His eyes are my favorite kind of green, and sometimes it looks as if he has specks of gold in his eyes.

When we were leaving the hall, Zach pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear, "You know, we never get to spend some alone time, just you and me." I turned to him and saw a mischievous look in his gorgeous eyes. I started to talk, but he cut me off by saying, "I know we have class soon, but that's in twenty two minutes and twenty five seconds, soo.." I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and led him to one of my favorite passageways. As we were leaving, I yelled to my friends, "I will catch up with you guys before class!" Bex and Macey gave me a knowing grin so I glared at them. When we got to my favorite passageway, Zach and I just sat there for a couple minutes in silence. I had my head on his shoulder and he had his hands around my waist. It felt so comfortable, just me and him. I really didn't want to move. After a while, I turned to him and I surprised myself by saying, "Zach, I know you guys are lying about the necklace." He gave me a worried look but I continued before he could stop me. "My birthday's not for another two months and everyone made such a big deal out of everything, so there's definitely something going on." He didn't even look me in the eye, he just stared off into the distance. "Zach, what's really going on?" His voice sounded different, it was stronger and it sounded like he was scared. "Gallagher Girl, there's things you are supposed to know and things you aren't supposed to know. We are spies, we live our lives on a need to know basis and-" I cut him off before he could continue. "Zach, I know that," I snapped. "But tell me what's going on!" He hesitated before he leaned down, grabbed my hands in his, quickly kissed me on the lips and said, "Don't worry about anything, everything's okay. Come on, let's get to class." He grabbed my hand and we walked to our next class, P&E, which was in the barn outside. On our walk over, I was thinking about what he said. Why did he tell me not to worry about anything? Should I be worried about something?

When we got to our next class, we found out that we were going to be learning a new move. Protection and Enforcement isn't your typical gym class. We learn things that only highly trained operatives and spies, like us, can do. Today we were learning a "complicated" (for everyone but me) maneuver that would leave our attacker paralyzed for ten seconds. Ten seconds may not seem like a lot, but it's enough time to get away or stick a napotine patch on someone's head. Essentially, it can be the difference between life and death. The success of a mission can depend on it.

After we learned the new move, we were set up in pairs and told to fight with each other. My partner was Zach. No surprise there. The only thing that I was regretting was that I was going to have to hurt him. Whoops. Maybe that will teach him to not keep secrets from me…

As we were facing off, I looked him square in the eyes and I saw him smirk. Ugh, not that smirk. His smirk is his signature cute and cocky thing he does all the time. I personally find it irritating and annoying.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl, scared of losing?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. I hope you don't get hurt Zach, it would be a shame to see you cry."

"Never going to happen, Gallagher Girl," he said as he lunged for me. Unfortunately for him, he was too predictable because I easily grabbed his arm and knocked his legs out from under him. I pushed my body on him so that I could make sure he would stay on the floor and not get up.

"Alright Zach, what's going on? Tell me the truth." As I said this, I twisted his arm harder and harder until I saw him wince. The most aggravating thing for a spy is not knowing something. And it's even more annoying when all of your friends and your sort-of-boyfriend know something that you don't.

"Cam-ow, stop that! Nothing's going" he flipped me over so that I was underneath him and then he continued, "on!"

"Ow, Zach get off me! That hurts."

"What, Gallagher Girl can't take a little pain?"

"Oh shut up Zach" I snarled at him. He was really starting to make me angry.

"Alright class, you may go now." Never have I been happier to hear my teacher say those words!

"Zach, you can get up now."

"Nahh, I kinda like the view from up here. And I'm in control." He smirked and then I punched him in the stomach. "Whoops, sorry Zach," I replied as sweetly as I could. I even fake smiled at him. He finally got up and pulled me up with his hand. I accidently fell into him and he playfully said, "Now Cammie, I know you can't resist me but now is not the time or place." I laughed before I looked at him and winked and said, "You wish!"

Sometimes with Zach, I feel like I want to strangle him or lock him in a box. He can be so frustrating. But then other times, like these, I just want to kiss him all day or even just be with him. I will never understand boys. Especially Zach Goode. He just has this effect on me that no one else has. It was never like this with Josh, my ex. Maybe I really do like him?

Our next class was CoveOps, which was my favorite class. Right when we all were seated at our desks, our teacher, Mr. Solomon, turns to us with a faint smile on his face and says, "Pop quiz!" We all turn to each other with grins on our faces because missions like these where we get to practice our skills are what we live for and love to do. I turn to Zach with a smile, but I notice that he's not looking at me.

He's looking at Bex. They are staring at each other and suddenly a look of recognition comes into both of their eyes: fear. They turn to Mr. Solomon with the same expression and a look of recognition passes through his eyes, but then his expression changes and it looks like he is trying to reassure them of something, but of what? All of this happens in a matter of seconds, but I see it because I'm a spy. And spies see everything.

Suddenly, Zach grabs my hand and leans down to whisper in my ear while he is smiling at me, "Gallagher Girl, your sticking with me tonight." He tried to sound flirty, normal. But I saw right through him and his fake smile.

Zach Goode, what are you and my friends up to? It seems like I have a mission of my own.

**Well there's chapter 3...I will try to update soon..might be tonight or tomorrow :)**

**Please review with any suggestions/coments or whatever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said I was going to update a couple of days ago but I just got up with school and soccer. But I am on spring break this week so I am going to try to update at least three times this week! I am going to try something different and try doing Zach's POV. I am going to try to start doing different characters. Key word try..I might just end up doing all Cammie. We will see! I hope you all are having a good spring :) Please update and let me know what you think!  
><strong>**Alright, on with the story...I am not Ally Carter..(in case you didn't know)**

**POV: Zach**

Why is Solomon doing this? He knows the risks, he's the one that warned me about them! When he said that we were having a pop quiz, I was hoping that Cammie wouldn't go. But who am I kidding, she would never allow that. I mean I love her, I do, it's just..she can be so stubborn sometimes. I just wish that she would let me protect her and do what I need to do. I hate keeping things from her, but if this is what it takes to keep her safe then it's something that I am okay with. I know that her friends and her mom don't like doing this either, but we all know that it's what is best for her. She will find out soon enough, she's a spy.

As I was waiting for Cammie and everyone else in the Hall of Mirrors, I saw Bex and Mr. Solomon talking so I decided to join them. I went over and I instantly knew what they were talking about based on their furious (Bex) faces: Cammie.

"How can you do this? You know the consequences! It's not-" Geez, Bex sounded mad. I am glad I am on her side for once.  
>"Ms. Baxter, she is fine. I made-" It's useless arguing with Bex. Trust me, I know firsthand. Try arguing with her on what the best move to take out an armed man is...Good luck to Mr. Solomon on this one.<br>"She's fine? Are you serious?" She gave Mr. Solomon a crazy look before continuing. "Last time I checked, she's FAR from fine."  
>Before Mr. Solomon could reply I joined in their conversation. "I agree with Bex. Are you sure this is the right thing?"<br>He sighed before responding. "Yes, of course I'm sure. I am Joe Solomon, remember?" He snapped. "Plus, we are just going to Roseville."  
>"Yeah like that makes it safer. Everyone knows that the Gallagher Academy is in Roseville!" Bex was definitely not letting him get away with this one.<br>"As long as she stays with you guys she will be fine."  
>As he was walking away, Bex turned to him and said, "You do know we are talking about Cammie here, right? She never does what we want her to." After saying that, she walked away. Probably going to find her roommates.<p>

"Hey, Zach!" I turned around to see Grant and Jonas walking towards me along with the new kid, Nick. Even though Macey says that she isn't over Preston yet, I can tell that Nick holds her attention longer than most guys do which is impressive. And being the spy that I am, I can tell that she glances his way a lot. Just as I was walking over to them, I saw Cammie and her friends enter the hall through the other door. I decided that I would say hi to my friends first because I had some important information to talk to them about. "Is Cammie allowed to go on the mission?" Jonas asked.  
>"Yeah, according to Solomon everythings okay but I'm not so sure."<br>"Zach, man, we got your back okay? We will make sure nothing happens." Even though I have only known Nick for a little bit, I already feel like I can trust him. I nod at him and then I turn around to go say hi to Cammie.

**Cammie POV**

When I walked into the Hall of Mirrors, I could see Bex tense beside me. Ever since she had come to our room from wherever she went she had seemed a little off. I don't know what everyone's problem is. They have all been acting weird around me lately. I know they say that everything is okay, but something is obviously wrong. I plan to find answers tonight. Maybe I will ask Liz or Jonas. They are the..kindest..of my friends. Not to say my other friends aren't kind, they just won't give me answers. But I know that I can get Liz or Jonas to talk. Hmm, that's what I will do, I decide. I will make my move either later tonight or during the CoveOps mission. I smile smugly to myself, and when I realize I am smiling I quickly stop. But not quick enough.

"Gallagher Girl, what are you smiling about?" His green eyes didn't seem to sparkle as much as they normally do, which struck me as weird.  
>"Oh, um, n-nothing." Smooth Cammie, smooth. I'm supposed to be a spy and I can't even lie. "Just daydreaming."<br>"Well you better stop, you know we have a mission to go on" he replied with his signature smirk. A smirk which I have come to love and hate. And now, at this particular moment, I love it. It reminds me of our past and when we hid nothing from each other, or so I thought. Zach put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Partners?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled at him in return.

Mr. Solomon came over to everyone and ushered us all outside and into the waiting van. The van took us to Roseville. It was a relatively short ride, only five minutes and three seconds. Before we all got out, Mr. Solomon told us our mission. "You guys are here to tail one of your teachers, Mr. Smith. He is not expecting you guys. Your job is to find out what he buys to eat." We all started to get out of the van but then he turned to us and said, "Oh and stay with someone. Don't go alone, you never know whose out there." I could have sworn that last part was directed at me and Zach, but I don't know why.

Zach and I decided to stay with Bex and Grant. We would communicate with our other classmates using our comms units. Liz and Jonas were stationed in the van where they would tell us where to go. Tonight was the night, I thought. Tonight was the night.

Being in a group with Zach, Bex and Grant made it easier for me to execute my plan. The more distractions, the merrier. If it was just me and Zach I would not have been able to slip away. He would notice. But all I had to do was say the one thing that would get Zach and Bex arguing for hours. It was too easy, it was just one simple question. "Hey guys, what do you think the best way to defeat an armed man is?" I thought I was a good actress, I looked innocent enough. That simple question set off a spark between Bex and Zach. Grant, on the other hand, was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice anything. "..obviously you would..are you serious right now? That's the worst.." On and on they went. It's time, I thought. As we were walking past an alley, I turned left into it instead of going straight with them. They didn't notice. I kept walking until I was sure no one could see me. I remembered the comms in my ear when I heard a voice say, "Guys, where's Cammie?" I took the comms out and threw it far away from me just in case Liz had installed a tracker in it and then I left in the opposite direction. I wasn't running away, I just needed to create a diversion so that I could catch one of my friends alone and question them.

I went to a spot where I knew no one could see me. I am the Chameleon, after all. No one would see me unless I wanted to be found. I looked out and saw my classmates faces, they all looked worried. I spotted Zach. He was talking to Mr. Solomon and both of them looked really panicked. Well this should be interesting, I thought.

I thought I was alone.  
>Invisible, out of sight.<p>

But I was wrong.

**Zach POV**

I looked around me and realized something.

"Bex," I said calmly. "Where's Cammie?" She looked around, her eyes were wide with fear. All of a sudden we were surrounded by everyone. Including Mr. Solomon. Everyone was trying not to freak out, but it was hard. We did what we were all trained to do. We became spies. Everyone started using every trick that they could remember to try and find Cam.

Where could she have gone? She was by my side all night. I knew something like this was going to happen, I shouldn't have let her go. A part of me can't help but think that this is partly my fault. I should have told her when she asked. Apparently I said that last part out loud because everyone turned to look at me.

"ZACHARY GOODE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Macey screamed at me in her loud voice.

"Nothing. It's just Cammie knew that we were hiding something from her. She asked me about it but I didn't answer her. "

Everyone was silent until Bex shouted, "Liz,the comms! See if you can check her location."

"Cammie, where are you? Cammie!" I screamed into my comms, but it was no use because Liz confirmed my worst fear in a small voice, "Her comms, I have no signal. It's dead.."

Well, that is the end of this chapter. I was a little distracted because I was watching the Blindside, which is an AWESOME movie.

I will update soon! Comment and see if you guess who the person who sees Cammie is :)

Also, I am looking for a beta..is there anyone out there who can help me with my ideas? I would appreciate it!

Thanks for reading and comment with anything, your favorite line/predictions or whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I just want to thank everyone who has read this story, subscribed or favorited it, or who reviewed it! It honestly made my day :) Also, I would like to thank my amazing betas! They are awesome and they help me make this story the best it can be :) I am currently writing the next chapter now..but I got sidetracked by watching the Celtics and listening to music..and maybe eating some candy..

Enjoy!

Cammie POV:

"Cammie?" No. No, it can't be. What is he doing here? I am the Chameleon, no one ever sees me. I am invisible! The voice continued again, thinking that I hadn't heard him. But I did, I am a spy after all. "Cammie, is that you?" Time to go into cover, I thought. I turned around and put a fake smile on my face. "Josh? Oh, hi! How are you?" (A/N- for those of you that guessed Josh..correct!)**  
><strong>"I'm good, how are you?" But I never got to answer him because we were interrupted by a loud, high pitch girl shriek that I swear, if I ever sound like that, I will willingly give Bex permission to attack me. "Cammie! Ohmuhgud! How are you?" Why does Deedee have to be so loud? Everyone can probably hear her, therefore compromising my location. "And why are you in this dark alley?" She looked around at my surroundings with a look of disgust on her face.  
>"Oh, I was just looking for someplace quiet to think." I looked around for a way to escape her and Josh. My eyes scanned downtown Roseville and they settled on a familiar man. This man would not stand out to anyone else because they aren't trained to see or remember things, but I am. I had seen this man about ten minutes ago except, instead of wearing workout clothes, he was wearing a business suit. I knew I needed to get out of there and fast.<br>"Hey, guys. It was nice talking to you, but I have to get back. My friends are probably looking for me." Which wasn't necessarily a lie, they probably were looking for me. I turned around to leave and I quickly walked away from them. I gave them a wave as they said goodbye.

While I was looking for my friends, an old memory popped into my brain. It was of the rooftop in Boston. The man that was following me had been in Boston! That means that the Circle is here..and they are coming after Macey. I have to find her and warn her. Panic started to set in as I looked around me and didn't see any of my classmates. All of a sudden I felt a strong arm grab me and pull me into a hug.

"Cammie! Don't ever take your comms out again! And you were supposed to stay with me!" He looked mad, which is something I have never seen him like before. I rolled my eyes at his comment about my comms. He would be worried about something like that when there were other important things to talk about.  
>"Zach, it doesn't matter! The Circle's here. We have to get Macey back to Gallagher!"<br>"Gallagher Girl, it's okay, we know."  
>"I saw a man following me that I recognized from Boston!" I suddenly realized what he said. "Wait, you know?"<br>"Yes and she's fine but Cam, you can't run off without a comms." Why is he so concerned with my comms? I know my way around Roseville. All of a sudden I saw Bex come running over to us with Macey.  
>"Cam you listen to me! Are you CRAZY? Don't you ever take out your comms and disappear on us again. EVER. You got that?" She didn't wait for me to answer before she continued. "Only a bloody idiot would take out their comms! Your supposed to be a spy. Spies follow directions!"<br>"Bex, relax I'm fine! But Macey's not. There is a guy from Boston here!"  
>"Cammie, don't change the subject." Bex snapped at me. "You are not supposed to take out your comms. Understand?" She then turned around and started muttering things I couldn't understand.<br>"Why is Macey here?" I turned to Zach, "You said she was safe! She's not!" Everyone just looked at me weirdly and then Zach gave them all a look. A look of understanding seemed to wash over them. I hated being out of the loop. What did they all know that I didn't? Well, since no one was listening to me I had to act fast to make sure that Macey was safe. I grabbed her arm and quickly turned around. I didn't realize who was behind me and I ran into someone's stomach. I looked up, it was Mr. Solomon. Good, maybe he will help me.  
>"Mr. Solomon, the Circle is here! We have to get Macey back safely."<br>"Ms. Morgan, Ms. McHenry is fine. You, on the other hand, have some explaining to do. Where did you go and why did you take your comms out?"  
>"I just went into an alley, no one was telling me anything." I looked around at my friends and continued, "Everyone's keeping something from me and I wanted to find out what it was. But why is Macey fine? She's obviously not. She's been almost kidnapped twice!"<br>"Ah, I see that your friends haven't filled you in yet. Mr. Goode, care to explain?" I looked around at my friends who all had on guilty expressions.  
>"But Mrs. Morgan said-"<br>"Mr. Goode, she said when the time is right, and I think that this is the right time."  
>"Zach, Mr. Solomon, what is going on?" Zach sighed and then he turned to me.<br>"Gallagher Girl, let's go back to Gallagher and-"  
>"No! I am not going back until someone tells me what's going on. Liz, you can tell me, what is going on?" I gave her a pleading look, but she just kept looking at the ground and then she shook her head no.<br>"Cammie, I will tell you, just not here. You never know whose listening." Zach looked around almost as if he was looking for someone in particular.  
>"Zach, who? Who would be listening?"<br>"The Circle." He looked to Mr. Solomon before adding, "_Her_."

Zach POV:

I know I have to tell Cammie, but I don't want to. I know she will be mad at me and her friends and I can't bear to make her angry. Or sad, or scared. She deserves to enjoy her life and not have to worry about anything. This news will only crush her. I know I told her that I would tell her at Gallagher, but I was really just looking for a way to buy some time. I can't stand seeing her mad or upset.

Well you better get used to it, I told myself.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, let's go back to school." I reached for her hand, but she moved away. I know that my expression was sad, but just for a moment. I can't show that I am hurt, spies have to learn not to show their emotions because it is a sign of weakness. I pretended that I didn't notice and turned to walk with the rest of my classmates back to the van.

I am in for a long night of explaining, hopefully she will still love me after.

Bex POV:

Why can't Cammie just listen and follow instructions. What does she think 'don't take out your comms' means? She is going to get herself killed someday.

I am not excited to tell her about our secret. She is going to flip. And by flip I mean be extremely mad. She still thinks that Macey is in danger, what's she going to think when she hears the truth? And she will know that we have been hiding this from her for months. Ughhh!

I can only hope that she will forgive us after.  
>She has to forgive us…we were just protecting her.<p>

She will forgive us, right?

Mr. Solomon POV:

I should probably text Rachel to warn her.

_Rachel, Cammie is suspicious. There was a tail on her that she saw. Will explain more when I get back. On our way back now, Zach is going to explain everything to her. Everyone's OK._

_-Joe_

I know she wanted to wait to tell her, but Cammie needs to know now. Hopefully she won't stay mad for long. But if she's anything like her father, then I wish the rest of us luck because he could hold a grudge forever.

Cammie POV:

Why is Macey not in danger anymore? This makes no sense! I was with her both times when they attacked and it was just us.

I look out the windows of the Gallagher van and I realize that we are almost home. The ride back to school was pretty awkward, no one really said anything. Zach tried to hold my hand but I denied him. I saw a look of hurt flash across his face, but as quickly as it was there it disappeared. I know I hurt his feelings, but I'm just not in the mood to talk to them now.

Well, I guess I will find out the truth soon.

As we pull into the gates, I start thinking about Boston and Philadelphia again.

_Get her!_

They weren't after Preston. It was just me, him and Macey. And if they aren't after Macey, then that means…

No it cant…

(The story is after Cammie is attacked in Boston and Philadelphia, but she never finds out that the Circle is after her)

Thank you for reading :) And if you can, review and let me know what you think! Also, I am curious and if you review and you want to, write what state or country your from..Don't worry, I'm not a creepy stalker haha I just want to know what different places people are from! I always find it interesting to learn about what life is like for people in different places.

I will start it- I am from Massachusetts, USA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read or subscribed to my story. I really appreciate it! Also, I loved hearing where you guys are all from..I think its amazing how we are all connected through this website..haha deep moment there..but anyway, on with the story! I hope you all like it and tell me what you think :)  
>And shoutout to Taylorswift13: Im with ya, go Bruins! (Im watching them now...)<br>**

**Cammie POV:**

If what I am thinking is true, then that would explain the way everyone has been acting for the past couple of weeks. But why wouldn't they tell me? This is something big, and it upsets me that they didn't tell me.

How long have they known?

As we get out of the van, Zach tries to help me down. Hah, as if I would let him touch me. What else has he been keeping from me? Bex looks at me and starts to say something but I just turn away from everyone and walk inside the front door of my school. As I walk past the hall that leads to my mom's office, I hear my mom call out to me, "Hey Cammie, come here for a minute." Oh great, what does she want? "Cameron Ann Morgan, I heard that you took your comms out? You know you can't do that, you could have been in danger."  
>"Why does everyone care about my comms! It was just for five minutes and thirty two seconds. It's not a big deal."<br>"Cameron! It is a big deal!" I was about to answer when I saw that my friends and Mr. Solomon had entered my mom's office. I turned to them and said, "Well?" And I couldn't resist glaring at them. "We are at school. So speak."  
>Mr. Solomon was the first one to speak. "Ms. Morgan, we recently found out some-"<br>"Recently? How recently?" After I asked, I realized that I didn't want to know the answer because none of them would look me in the eye. I turned to my mom and she didn't look me in the eye when she said, "One month."  
>"One month? But that was before Philadelphia. So you knew something that I didn't and you didn't bother to tell me? Great, thanks." I was really mad now. I know they are hiding something from me, and it hurts to know that they have known it for one month and haven't told me yet.<p>

**Mr. Solomon POV:**

I knew telling Cammie would be hard, but I didn't think it would be like this. No one can look her in the eyes. I know we are spies, but it's hard telling someone you care about that they are in danger. You don't want to see them hurt, and I know that she will be hurt that we kept this from her.

This is one of the hard moments of being a spy, having to keep certain information from people. You know that it will hurt them, but you have to do it.

I look up and I see Cammie glaring at us even more than she was before. After she hears that we have known for a month, I see a quick flash of pain across her face. But as quickly as it appears, it disappears. Her posture stiffens and she turns to us with an even colder look in her eye.  
>"What kind of people keep information from their own friend for a month?" Zach looks like he is going to say something but Cammie quickly cuts him off. "If no one tells me what is going on I am going to-"<br>Since no one else looked like they wanted to talk, I decided to say something before she got out of control. "Ms. Morgan, what we are about to tell you is classified."  
>"Classified? Like I have never heard that before."<br>"Cameron! Drop with the attitude. We are trying to explain something." Rachel looked like she didn't know what to do.  
>"Yeah mom, something I should already know."<br>"Ms. Morgan, about a month ago we gained some valuable information from a uh, close source." I looked over at Zach before continuing. I mean, he was the one who told me the information. "We found out that the Circle isn't after Macey. They are after you." The look on her face was one that I wish to never see again. She looked mad and scared all at the same time. She regained her composure and said, "Why does the Circle want me?" This time, Zach answered instead of me.  
>"That's something that we don't know." He moved closer to Cammie before he said, "And trust me, we will do everything we can to protect you and find out why."<p>

**Cammie POV:**

They're after me? But why-

Wait, did Zach just say that he would protect me? He thinks I need his protection? I'm a Gallagher Girl, I don't need him. Not to mention that I am still mad that they kept this from me for ONE WHOLE MONTH.

"Protect me? You think I need you to protect me?"  
>"No, Cam, that's not what I meant. I-"<br>"I don't need or want your protection, Zach." I snapped at him. "Why didn't you tell me this information sooner?"  
>"Honey, we didn't want to worry you. We wanted to make sure it was true." My mom looked like she was pleading with me to forgive her.<br>"Then why did you feel the need to tell all of my friends?"  
>"Because we wanted them just to look out for you." I looked at my mom with a questioning look in my eye. Is she serious? Did she really think that I needed to be watched? I'm not a little kid, I'm probably the best spy at Gallagher!<br>"Cam, what your mom is trying to say is that they just wanted us to make sure you are okay. We know you can protect yourself, but it doesn't hurt to have people make sure." Liz looked scared but she continued to talk. "We love you Cam, and we didn't want to see you get hurt." Liz looked like she was going to cry, and I saw Jonas reach over and squeeze her hand, which seemed to calm her.  
>"Cammie, you know that we would never let anything happen to you. You're like a sister to us!" I looked over at Grant and almost smiled at his face. He looked so naïve and innocent. "Plus, Zachy-poo would drive us crazy if you were gone!" I couldn't help myself, I giggled when I saw Zach's face.<p>

**Zach POV:**

Everything was going good with Cammie until Grant said "Zachy-poo." I will definitely have to get back at him for that one. Although, it did make Cammie smile. She seemed like she was in a better mood after that and I am glad that she laughed, even if it was at me.

You could tell that Bex was still mad at Cammie for taking out her comms. She looked mad and barely talked but that's just Bex. She's very protective of her friends. She and Cammie will probably be back to being best friends by the end of the night. Macey was silent the whole time, but for a different reason. She probably felt guilty that Cam thought that she was in danger the whole time.

The only person who seemed oblivious to everything going on was Grant. But that's what's best about him, you can always count on him to make people feel better when they are sad.

**Macey POV:**

I feel bad that Cam thought I was in danger this whole time. She deserved to know the truth, but no one knew for sure if it was true. We all thought that it was true, but none of us wanted to believe it. I thought back to that night one month ago when we found out. Mrs. Morgan had called us into her office. We were all confused as to why Cammie wasn't there, but we just thought that it was because she was still recovering from Philadelphia.

Two days after Philadelphia:  
><em>"Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach, we recently found out some information about the Circle. It appears that we were wrong, they weren't after Macey." We were all shocked and confused until the headmistress continued, "They are after Cammie. Cammie doesn't know, and we don't want to tell her until the time is right. I need you guys to promise me that you will keep Cammie in your sights and make sure that she is okay. Thank you, you may go back to class." We were all stunned and didn't know what to say.<em>

I just hope that now that Cammie knows, she doesn't stay mad at us for long. Although she does seem to be in a better mood because of Grant.

**Cammie POV:**

Now that I knew that the Circle was after me, I felt a little better because I didn't have to worry about Macey anymore. I thought back to the rooftop on Boston and I shuddered thinking that the "_Get _her" was directed at me, not Macey.

Although I was upset with everyone for not telling me, Grant's nickname for Zach had put me in a better mood. I will have to remember to call him that sometime. Just as I was about to leave my mom's office, I thought of another important question. I was confused as to why I didn't think of it before.

I turned to everyone in my mom's office and said, "Who found out the information and told you guys?"  
>I saw my mom and Mr. Solomon look at each other before looking at me. It was a couple of minutes before I realized that they weren't looking at me, they were looking at Zach who was behind me. He turned to me and in a small voice he said, "I did."<p>

I couldn't take it. After that, I ran. I needed to clear my mind. To think I actually liked him and he was keeping secrets from me…Who really is Zach Goode? It hurt me that he was the one who found out and he didn't even bother to tell me. It wouldn't have hurt as much if it was Bex or Nick, but when it's the person you love, it hurts the most.

I turned around and started to run to the P&E barn. I could hear them running behind me and calling my name, so I took a bunch of different routes that thankfully confused them. I lost them all and got to the barn by myself. I went inside and sat down by the window. Only then did I lower my head into my lap and cry.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
>If you review my story, tell me what your favorite TV shows are..mine are Smash and Modern Family :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammie POV:**

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. I cried not because I was in danger, but because of my dad. Now that I know that someone is after me, I can't help but think about what will happen if I am captured. Will I end up MIA like my dad? Or will they just kill me.

More importantly, why do they want me? I am just a student, I haven't graduated yet.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts that it took me a couple seconds longer than usual to recognize the sound of footsteps. I turned around to investigate and right when I did, a tall man opened the door and walked in.

"Cammie? Are you in here?" _Zach_. What is he doing here? I don't really feel like talking to anyone so I am just going to sit here quietly. I know this plan is not a good idea because Zach's a very good spy who will find me in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, he saw me after three seconds. He started to walk over to me with a concerned look on his face. I didn't even bother to wipe my tears away. Macey would be beyond disappointed.  
>"Cammie, listen, I know your mad but-"<br>"Mad? Zach, I don't even know what I am."  
>"Just let me explain, okay?" He took my silence as a sign to continue. "You mean the world to me. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do –"<br>"That doesn't explain-"  
>"Cam, I know, okay? Just let me finish." He sighed before he continued and he did not look me in the eye. "You see, my mom is the head of the Circle. I am nothing like her, I swear. It's just, if she or anyone else got you I wouldn't be able to survive. I love you, Cam, and I thought that by not telling you I could protect you." He hesitated before he took a step closer to me and held my hand in his. "I am so sorry Cam. I promise that I will never keep something like this from you again, okay?" His eyes searched mine, they were full of hope and they were looking for something in my eyes.<p>

Forgiveness.  
>He wanted me to forgive him.<p>

I love him, I do, and I guess that that's all that really matters.

"Cam, please don't hate me because my mom is the head of the Circle. I am nothing like her, I swear. If I could I would-"  
>"Zach, it's okay. I believe you." A slow smile started to form on his lips. I can't stay mad at him for long, I realized. I guess long for me is five minutes! "And I overreacted, I'm sorry. You were just doing what you thought was best for me." I barely got the words out of my mouth before he pressed his lips onto mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and then gradually moved them down to his neck.<p>

He smelled so good. I could get used to this, it's a pretty good feeling. I moved my hands down his arms and I could feel his muscles practically bulging out of his shirt. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Gallagher Girl, as much as I would rather stay here with you, we should probably go back because everyone is probably looking for you."  
>I looked up at him and smiled before I said, "I know." I kissed him lightly on the lips before I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school.<p>

**Bex POV:**

I am still kind of mad at Cammie for taking out her comms, but I can't help but imagine how she must feel right now. I know we did it to protect her, but if I was her, I would be bloody mad at everyone. I just hope that Zach found her.

"Do you guys think that Cammie will be mad at us?" Liz looked nervous as she said that.  
>"There is no doubt that she will be mad at us. The question is how mad will she be." Macey sounded nervous as she answered Liz's question. I was about to say something when the door opened and in walked Cammie. We all looked at each other nervously, unsure of what to do or say. Cammie saw our nervous faces and just laughed at us.<br>"Guys, I'm not mad at you! I could never stay mad. I talked to Zach and he explained why no one told me. Just please, next time tell me, okay?" We all smiled at each other and ran in for a group hug. We looked at the clock and realized that it was time for dinner. On our way to dinner, we all acted like nothing had happened that afternoon. We were laughing and talking about old memories and I wished that that moment could go on forever.

When we got to the Dining Hall, we all sat down to eat. Grant, Jonas, and Nick looked a little nervous about Cammie, but they all relaxed when they saw us laughing. Zach came in after us and took a seat next to Cammie. I saw him gently squeeze her hand under the table and send her a reassuring smile. Aw, they were so cute together. I wish I had that with me and Grant. I really like Grant, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. Macey says that he likes me and I know that I should trust her since she's the boy expert, but I am still unsure.

"Hey Bex, do you want to spar with me later in the barn?"  
>You can ask me a million different questions in fourteen different languages and I will be able to answer them without getting nervous, but if a boy asks me a question, I am completely clueless. I could feel my face start to burn red and I felt Macey nudge me in the ribs. I turned to Grant and said, "Yes, Grant, I would love to." It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I let my guard down. Everyone knows me as a tough girl, and I intend to keep it that way. "Don't expect to survive the night, Newman." There, now I was back to my usual self.<br>"Don't count on it, Baxter." After he said that, he winked. Yes, he actually winked. I didn't know whether to be mad or flattered. On the outside, I was my usual aggressive self. But on the inside, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Maybe this would be the night where things would change for us.

Mr. Solomon walked over to our table and interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Pop quiz. Meet in the foyer in 15 minutes and dress casually." As he walked away, my friends and I all tensed up. We were all thinking the same thing: Cammie. Would she be safe? She interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Guys, I will be fine, okay? I can protect myself and you will all be with me."

When we met in the foyer fifteen minutes later, Mr. Solomon led us outside to the van. When we were all in the van, he told us our mission. "Your mission is simple, it's to act like you belong. It is important that you keep your comms on at all times, no exceptions." We all saw him look at Cammie while he said that last part. As we were getting out of the van, I saw Mr. Solomon pull Cammie aside and say, "Cammie, please stay in a group. Don't go off by yourself, okay? I know you can take care of yourself, but it doesn't hurt to stay on the safe side." I saw her nod and then come over to join me and everyone else.

I turned to everyone and said, "Well, what do you guys want to do?"  
>Macey and Cammie turned to each other and shouted, "Ice cream!" Well, I guess we are going to get ice cream. Not that I am complaining. I mean, who would turn down a chance to get an ice cream?<p>

On our way to the ice cream shop, Grant had us all laughing with his stories from Blackthorne. We were all having a good time and we probably looked like normal teenagers having fun to anyone who didn't know us. After we got ice cream, we decided to walk around Roseville. Since we were spies, we were able to memorize everything that was going on around us while also eating ice cream and talking. Grant was walking beside me and he had his arm around my waist. It felt so natural and I wanted him to keep his arm there forever. I looked around at all my friends and I could tell that they were all thinking the same thing as me. No one wanted this perfect night to end. We were all enjoying ourselves and I wanted this moment to go on forever.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

But I never expected it to end so soon.

"AHHH!" (mystery voice…will find out who it is next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV:

"AHHHHH!" Who was that?

As I looked around for the person who screamed, I could feel Zach's grip on my arm tighten and I could feel him start to pull me away.

"Cammie, come on. We should probably-"

"Zach, stop." I turned around and I saw something that I never want to see again.

I gasped and tried to struggle out of Zach's grasp. Zach turned around to see what I was looking at and when he saw what I saw, his grip on me loosened a little bit which allowed me to escape.

"NO! DeeDee!" I ran as fast as I could over to DeeDee. There were three mysterious guys holding her and one had a gun pointed at her head.

"Cammie! Get back here!" I could hear the shouts of Zach and the rest of my friends as they tried to catch up to me. The men seemed like the ones from Boston, which could only mean one thing-the Circle of Cavan was here.

They were here.

I have to protect DeeDee and my friends. I don't know what I would do if I was the reason they got hurt. I ran as fast as I could over to DeeDee and I stopped once I got there.

"Come any closer and she gets hurt." I looked the man in the eye and just nodded my head to show that I understood. I looked over at DeeDee and I could hear her whimpering and she looked like she was about to cry.

I looked the guy with the gun in the eyes and said, "What do you want?"

He looked right back at me and said, "You."

That one word, "you", was the trigger that set everything off. More men in black lunged at me and tried to grab me. I went on auto-pilot and did what I have been training my whole life for, I fought. My friends came over and I could feel them fighting side by side with me. When the fight started, DeeDee was forgotten and everyone's attention turned to me. I could hear Solomon yelling orders through the comms and telling someone to get me out of there.

Just as I was about to punch the guy who was attacking Bex, I felt strong arms grab me and try to pull me away. I struggled and tried to punch my attacker until I realized it was Zach.

"Zach, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Cammie, stop struggling! You need to get out of here."

"Put me down!" Instead of listening to me, he grabbed me even harder and started to run away from the fight. "Zach stop!" At this point, I was desperate and I tried to get out of his grip. I need to go help my friends, I don't need to be saved by Zach. I knew he was going to be mad at me for doing this, but I needed to do it. I spun around and punched Zach in the stomach, making him loosen his grip on me. This allowed me to run back to the fight and away from safety.

When I got closer to the fight, I saw that there was a majority of the men in black on the ground and only six were left standing. I saw DeeDee on the ground trying to hide so I tried to run over to her. Unfortunately, one of the bad guys decided to block my path. He ran at me so I did what I was taught to do, I fought him. We were pretty even, but I was close to winning until I felt unfamiliar arms grab me from behind. I tried to fight off my attacker, but it was no use because I felt him put a rag over my mouth. Whatever was on the rag caused me to feel faint and weak. This allowed my attackers to pick me up and run to the van they had come in. At this point, Zach and the rest of my friends realized what was happening and they ran over to try and stop the men from taking me. I heard someone punch the guy who was holding me but it still didn't allow me to get away.

Suddenly, I felt the guy who was holding me press something cool to my temple as he said, "Freeze or else I shoot her." My friends were stunned by what he said and this allowed my captors to sprint to the van and throw me in. As soon as my head hit the floor of the van, I was out cold.

Zach POV:

Cammie is gone and it's all my fault. I should have held on to her tighter! After they threw her into the van, I tried running after them but Grant pulled me back. I can't believe she's gone..

If they hurt her in any way, I don't know what I will do with myself.

Mr. Solomon came running over to us and it only took one look at us for him to understand what happened.

Cammie is gone.


End file.
